ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Bog Blaze
'''Bog Blaze '''is the Atomnitrix's DNA sample of a Methanosian from the planet Methanos. Appearance Bog Blaze is a humanoid plant-like alien that has an overall blueish-green and black colored body. He is muscular and tall and his face is colored in three shades of blue. His eyes are also blue. His hands are black with four blue claws and an aqua-blue hole to unleash his fire powers. He has six blueish green horns with aqua-blue spots, two on each forearm, and one on each shoulder, along with a blueish green horn on each foot, knee, and elbow. He has a large collar raised up around his neck. Bog Blaze is taller than an average human. The Atomnitrix symbol is located on his stomach. Powers and Abilities Bog Blaze has the ability to ignite methane from his palms to project fire, like a fire blast or flamethrower. Bog Blaze is also enabled to have limited flight abilities by launching fire from his palms as jet propulsion. Bog Blaze has a high degree of clorokinesis. Bog Blaze is able to manipulate his biological agriculture to stretch his limbs for multiple purposes. He can also reattach detatched body parts by manipulating his vine-like "veins" to reach out and meld with the insides of the detatched limb. Due to his plant-like composition, he is also capable of regenerating at a quick pace. Bog Baze can make Incurseans unconscious. His methane is also strong enough to knock a human unconscious Bog Blaze can emit a methane which causes plants to grow over enemies, channel his flames into a concentrated fireball, tunnel underground, and burst in a coating of flames. He can launch a concentrated, straight beam of fire. Bog Blaze is capable of igniting his hands for "flaming fists", creating a ring of fire to roast enemies, and causing thorny vines to sprout from the ground. Bog Blaze has the ability to control mutant plant or plant-like creatures. Bog Blaze has superhuman strength, and due to his thick coating of plant-like skin, he has enhanced durability. Weaknesses If he is being cut up continuously, it will prevent him from regenerating. Bog Blaze can be frozen, though he can thaw out by igniting the methane in the palms of his hands. Bog Blaze's boggy stench makes it hard to hide from anybody with a nose. Appearances Dillon Million: Omniforce. Trivia *Bog Blaze's name comprises of "Bog" meaning wetland and "Blaze" meaning fire. **His name is also a play on words on the term "Dog Days". *Despite having no nose, Bog Blaze somehow has a sense of smell. *Bog Blaze is Dill's first alien to have a completely blue design. *Bog Blaze is Dill's second plant-like alien, the first being Fly Trap *Bog Blaze is one of Dill's favorite aliens. *Bog Blaze was create on May 2, 2014 @ 8PM. Gallery BogBlazeFace.jpg|Bog Blaze's Debut BogBlazeFace (2).jpg|Bog Blaze Category:Methanosians Category:Plant Aliens Category:Fire Aliens Category:Enhanced Strength Aliens Category:Enhanced Durability Aliens Category:Enhanced Agility Aliens Category:Green Aliens Category:Blue Aliens Category:Blue-Eyed Aliens Category:Spiked Aliens Category:Category:Dillon Million Stuff Category:Atomitrix Aliens Category:Regeneration Aliens Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Aliens Category:Flight Aliens Category:Enhanced Jumping Aliens Category:Humanoid Aliens Category:Elasticity Aliens